Eleanor Calvert-Hill
Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill is the daughter of Alice Calvert and Carolyn Hill. She lives in Los Angeles, California and was on her way to a behavioral rehabilitaion camp when the Dome appeared and trapped her and her family in Chester's Mill. She suffers from the same seizures as Joe McAlister. Before The Dome Norrie has behavioral issues and as a result her parents were driving her to a rehabilitation camp. Carolyn said that Norrie sent naked pictures to some boys and also knocked out a girl's teeth, both of which Norrie claimed were accidents. Under the Dome While passing through Chester's Mill, the Calvert-Hill family heard James "Big Jim" Rennie's warning about the Dome's arrival, though they did not believe it. They witnessed a transport truck crash in front of them, however, and avoided injury themselves. Moments later, Norrie began having a seizure and collapsed, repeating "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." Norrie was then brought to Sweetbriar Rose, where her family had a meal. Duke Perkins arrived, and explained that the city was isolated. When Alice Calvert asked if Norrie could be airlifted out to be taken to a doctor, Duke answered that he didn't know, but to remain hopeful. After hearing Phil Bushey's broadcast explaining that they were trapped under a dome, Norrie claimed that they were all going to die there. Norrie briefly met Dale "Barbie" Barbara at a convenience store, where he suggested that she start stocking up on snacks to barter to people should the dome last a long time. She participated in the bucket brigade to put out the fire at Duke's house caused by Lester Coggins, and afterwards witnessed the death of Freddy Denton by Paul Randolph. Following some other teenagers, Norrie found her way to a bonfire, where she introduced herself to Joe McAlister. After discovering Joe had a generator at his house, she asked if she could charge her phone, and stay there. When Joe asked about Carolyn and Alice, Norrie denied knowing them. Joe agreed, and she went to the McAlister house. Several others arrived, invited by Benny Drake, and eventually it turned into a party. Carter Thibodeau started charging money for people to charge their phones. Joe prepared to intervene, but Norrie did it first, telling him he should leave. Carter became aggressive with her, and when he grabbed her arm she pulled away, and Joe stepped in. The generator overloaded, and the crowd dispersed. Norrie stayed, and was soon found by Carolyn. Norrie admitted Carolyn was one of her mothers, and thanked Joe for standing up for her. She touched his hand, and the two collapsed, repeating in unison the same message as the first seizure. At the hospital, Norrie and Joe were tested by Alice, who was unable to detect any abnormalities with them. When Alice left to treat the meningitis outbreak, Norrie suggested that they touch to see if they can recreate the seizure. They filmed the experience, learning what they said during it. In the video, they saw Joe sit up and hush the camera, something he claimed not to remember doing. Joe determined that they should not tell anyone what they have learned, because he believed the Dome did not want them to share the information. When the Calvert-Hill family prepared to return back to Sweetbriar Rose, Joe offered to let them stay in his house, which they gratefully accepted. During Visitor's Day, Norrie was approached by her biological father, Michael. Alice and Carolyn arrived, and Norrie ran away after berating them for lying to her by keeping her father's identity from her. She was followed by Joe, who had become concerned that Angie hadn't arrived at Visitor's Day. He set off to find her, and Norrie went with him, determined to help. As the deadline approached for the military's missile to detonate, Joe insisted she should be with her family, but she was determined to stay with him. As the missile arrived, Norrie and Joe were still outside, with no chance of making it back to the shelter in time. Sitting down, they shared a kiss as the missile detonated. They remarked that their touching didn't trigger a seizure, before discovering that the Dome was still intact. Norrie and Joe were soon found by Alice and Carolyn. Shortly after, Alice became delirious, having missed so many insulin injections. She stepped onto a road and was nearly killed by a truck, which veered off and hit the water tower. Alice was taken to the hospital, where Nurse Adams revealed that there was no insulin left: many diabetics lived in Chester's Mill, and a large supply of it was taken and destroyed by Lester Coggins during the meningitis outbreak. Norrie, determined not to let her mother die, stole the hospital records of the diabetic patients, and set out to find insulin for her mother. As the radio signals within the Dome were disrupted by feedback, Julia and Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver set out to trace the source, eventually determining it to be coming from Joe and Norrie. When Joe and Norrie touched the Dome together, the feedback stopped almost immediately. Norrie eventually found a large supply in a home, which she discovered to belong to a young diabetic boy. Norrie returned most of the supply, but kept a dose which she brought to her mother. Norrie and Joe eventually traveled to the center of the Dome, where they discovered a second, smaller Dome, containing a black egg-shaped object. When they both touched the "mini-Dome", they saw an apparition of Alice. They rushed home to discover that Alice had had a heart attack. Norrie reconciled with her as Alice quietly passed away. After Alice's death, Norrie blamed Joe for taking them to the center of the Dome. She claimed that Alice had her heart attack just as they touched the second Dome, and explained her intention to move out, since "bad things happen" when she and Joe were together. After grieving for her mother and bonding with Angie McAlister, Norrie eventually reconciled with Joe. Gallery 103 Norrie.png 104 Joe Norrie.png 103 - Norrie.png 103 - Joe Norrie.png 103 - Joe Norrie 2.png Norrie Button.png 106 Norrie.png 106 Joe Norrie.png References Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters